


Constellation

by sugachimchim03



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, age gap, because i love them, daniel is 7 years younger than ong, implied howons, justice league - Freeform, like usual theres no correlation between the plot and the title lmaoo, nielhwanbin trio, onghwang are bffs like usual, ongniel are childhood friends?, side 2hyun, updates will be SUPER slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugachimchim03/pseuds/sugachimchim03
Summary: Daniel had already waited Seongwoo for 10 years, so he can wait 1 more year to graduate right? 1 more year to make Seongwoo his.AKADaniel has always been in love with his Seongwoo hyung and when he sees him again, he still loves him.





	1. The Past

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, YALL, HEYYYY, my very first Ongniel chaptered fic. This is going to be 3 chapters but the updates will be super slow because I'm a busy college student haha  
> I hope yall enjoy it and beforehand, I apologize for my grammar and spelling errors because English is not my first language. 
> 
> Note - I will be using 'Euigeon' in the first chapter for the plot but from next chapter, it is going to be fully Daniel.

_It was one fine evening when little Daniel saw a lorry stopped by in front of his house. He saw 3 people came out of the lorry and seems so busy with moving the boxes from the lorry to the house._

_But that doesn’t catch his eyes, what caught his eyes was a teenage boy, probably 7 or 8 years older than Daniel. The boy is wearing a white long-sleeves t-shirt and jeans. His bangs covering his small face._

_“Euigeonie, what are you doing?” Little Daniel heard his mother called his name as he turned around, his mom smiled as he sat next to him._

_“Oh, they’re your new neighbor, baby. They just moved here.” She smiled and little Daniel’s eyes sparkled at the new information. He turned around to see the people who are moving things._

_“New…neighbor.”_

_**_

_“Wah, he is so pretty.” Little Daniel said to himself but being a kid, the word slipped right out of his mouth and the boy who is definitely a teen raised his eyebrow and chuckled._

_“Am I?” he asked as he walked towards the small boy who is holding a ball. Daniel nodded, “Yes, you are.” He said and the teen boy smiled as he ruffled Daniel’s hair. Daniel’s eyes sparkled when he saw three moles which looks like constellation on that boy’s face._

_“Woah, you have constellation on your face.” He said while reaching to the pretty boy’s face but since he is short he couldn’t reach it. The boy chuckled as he leaned down for Daniel to touch it._

_“Wah, you’re really pretty.” He said again and the boy laughs as he patted Daniel’s head. “Aigoo, thank you. What is your name?” he asked as Daniel smiled brightly._

_“Euigeon. Kang Euigeon.” He said, “how about you?” The boy smiled._

_“Hello, Euigeon-ie, my name is Ong Seongwoo, I’m your new neighbor.” He said and Daniel’s eyes sparkled._

_“Woah, new neighbor.” Daniel said, “Will you come play with me hyung?” he asked and Seongwoo nodded._

_“Of course, sure. How old are you Euigeon-ah?” he asked._

_“I’m seven!” he said as Seongwoo chuckled. “I’m now in Kindergarten. But, I’m going to a primary school later this year!” he said with a smile, “I want to be a very famous singer one day!” Daniel said with a big smile, “Work hard and live happily.” He said and then looked up to Seongwoo._

_“Wow, it is a nice dream, Euigeon-ah.” Seongwoo told little Daniel as he ruffled his hair and the younger looked at the elder with eyes full of adoration._

_“Seongwoo-ah?” Seongwoo turned around to see his mother who is waving at him, “Lunch is ready, you’re going to meet with Minhyun soon, right?” his mother asked as Seongwoo nodded,_

_“Coming, mom. Just give me a sec!” he shouted back and then turned to look at Daniel who is pouting._

_“Are you going soon, hyung?” Daniel asked and Seongwoo nodded, his fingers squeezing little Daniel’s chubby cheeks._

_“Yeah, hyung have to see my friend and I need to eat lunch too. How about you, Euigeonie, have you eaten?”Seongwoo asked and Daniel nodded happily._

_“Yes, hyung.”_

_“Good, Euigeonie is such a good boy. Hyung will come back later, okay? We’ll play together tomorrow.” Seongwoo smiled and little Daniel looked up._

_“Promise?” he asked, giving his little finger and Seongwoo chuckled._

_“I promise.”_

_**_

_Little Daniel didn’t see Seongwoo hyung after four more days. He waited for Seongwoo hyung at the same place for four days but his Seongwoo hyung didn’t come to the place. He always ended up walking back to his house, sulking._

_But, it was one fine Friday evening, around 3pm, little Daniel is sitting on the swings while trying to swing himself until he felt someone pushing him softly from behind. Daniel’s head quickly turned around to see Seongwoo hyung who is pushing the swing from him._

_“Hyung, you lied!” was the first one little Daniel said to his Seongwoo hyung and Seongwoo hyung laughed at him._

_“Aww, is my Euigeonie upset? I’m so sorry, here is a candy from hyung.” he gave but little Daniel keeps pouting._

_“Aigoo, Euigeonie, stop being mad at hyung, I feel bad.” Seongwoo said as he sat down in front of little Daniel as he patted his head slowly._

_“Hyung is really sorry. Hyung is busy, you know. I just transferred to a new high school and everything is so different. I’m sorry that I made you wait.” Seongwoo said sadly as Daniel looked up to see his hyung’s sad face._

_With his small hands, little Daniel reached out for Seongwoo hyung’s face, “Don’t be sad, hyung. I don’t want to make you sad.” Daniel said as Seongwoo looked at him._

_“No, you’re not making me sad. It’s just said –”_

_“I’m happy now! I’m not upset, here, eat this candy, this will make hyung less-sad.” Little Daniel said as he took Seongwoo hyung’s big hand and tugged the candy into Seongwoo hyung’s hand._

_“I want to make hyung happy.” He said while smiling so widely. Seongwoo froze for a while as he smiled back to the younger boy. Little Daniel looked at how Seongwoo hyung smiled, his eyes went up and his moles… his three moles._

_“Hyung is so pretty.” Little Daniel didn’t mean to say that but that came out naturally. Seongwoo hyung stopped chuckling as he looked at little Daniel and smiled, a very warm smile._

_“You already said that, Euigeonie.” Seongwoo hyung said and Daniel nodded._

_“I know. But, hyung is really so pretty.” Seongwoo hyung said nothing back but instead, he smiled._

_**_

_Little Daniel found himself spending time together with Seongwoo hyung often. They’d meet at the playground near their houses. Seongwoo hyung also helped little Daniel do his school works._

_Sometimes, little Daniel saw Seongwoo hyung together with another handsome hyung, later, he learned that it is Minhyun_ hyung _who is Seongwoo hyung’s best friend since their old school._

_However, little Daniel doesn’t like Seongwoo hyung together with Minhyun hyung. Little Daniel thought Seongwoo hyung spending time with Minhyun hyung makes their time together lesser._

_Little Daniel wants his Seongwoo hyung all to himself. Then, he decided, he must do something._

_It is why now, they’re near Daniel’s house, walking back from their playground, Seongwoo hyung firmly holding his little hands._

_“Hyung?” he asked as Seongwoo nodded, “Yes, Euigeonie?”_

_“Will you marry me when I grow older?” he asked as Seongwoo’s eyes widened and stunned for a while and then he broke into a laughter._

_“Ahaha, wh-why are you asking, Euigeon-ah?” Seongwoo asked, taken aback by the bold question of the younger._

_Little Daniel pouts, “Because I want hyung to spend more time with me.” He said sulky, “You’re staying too much with Minhyun hyung. And hyung is going to forget me soon.” Seongwoo gasped as he looked at the younger boy who is trying to avoid eye contact with him. Seongwoo smiled as he leaned down to reach little Daniel’s level._

_“Of course not, Euigeon-ah. I will never forget. Never. Hyung promise.” Seongwoo hyung said while smiling. The smile which Daniel always think is pretty on Seongwoo hyung._

_“Re-really?” he asked and Seongwoo hyung nodded while ruffling little Daniel’s hair._

_“And, Euigeonie, it is not how you ask someone to marry you.” He said as Daniel narrowed his eyebrow._

_“It is not?” he asked as Seongwoo nodded._

_“You have to love the one you’re proposing to.” Seongwoo said as Daniel nodded, taking new information from the older boy._

_“But I love you, hyung.” he said and Seongwoo laughs which makes Daniel frowns. “I’m saying the truth! Will you marry me, hyung?”_

_“Okay, okay, you’re serious.” Seongwoo stops laughing, “Maybe, when you’re older.” Seongwoo said._

_“There is no maybe. It is a yes or no question.” Daniel said and Seongwoo laughs._

_“Okay, alright, I will marry you. Are you satisfied now?” Seongwoo asked and Daniel nodded, “Very.” He said and with his small steps he leans in to kiss Seongwoo’s cheeks which have the three moles. Seongwoo was frozen by the bold act of the child._

_“Yah, Kang Euigeon!” a voice called as both Seongwoo and Daniel looked to find a boy standing in front of Daniel’s front door, hands crossing. Seongwoo stood up and Daniel pouts._

_“Where were you, you little brat?” he nagged as Daniel pouts, looking at Seongwoo for helping. Seongwoo smiled as he looked at the elder boy._

_“Hi, Jisung sunbae, fancy seeing you here.” He said. Jisung is his senior in his high school and Seongwoo is a sophomore high school student now._

_“Ooh, aren’t you Ong Seongwoo?” Jisung asked as Seongwoo nodded shyly, “Yes, sunbaenim. I’m so sorry, I was with Euigeonie, I should’ve bring him back home earlier.” Seongwoo said and Jisung looked at him and then back to Daniel._

_“How did you two know each other?” he asked._

_“Ah, Seongwoo hyung is my future husband.” Daniel said as Seongwoo’s eyes widened as his eyes met with Jisung’s confused eyes._

_“No, I mean, he – we, I live next door, sunbaenim. And Euigeonie told a lot about you.” Seongwoo told as Jisung nodded as his mouth turned into an ‘o’._

_“Oh, so you’re the new neighbor who moved in last month!” He said and Seongwoo nodded while scratching his head._

_“Yeah.” He said with a smile. Daniel narrowed his eyes as he looked at the two teens exchanging conversation and talking about things he didn’t understand._

_“JISUNG HYUNG!” he shouted as the two teen boys stopped talking and looked at Daniel, “Stop talking with my future husband!” he said and Jisung looked at Daniel and then back to Seongwoo._

_“he just –”_

_“I asked him to marry me and he agreed!” Daniel said, “right, hyung?” he asked as Seongwoo nodded while smiling awkwardly._

_“Okay, whatever you say but Mister Kang, you need to do your homework right now or else I’m reporting this to your mom.” Jisung said and Daniel pouts._

_“But, I’m not done playing with Seongwoo hyung.” He whined and Jisung shakes his head._

_“You’ve played enough. Now go!”_

_“But…”_

_“Euigeon-ah, you’re a good boy right?” Seongwoo asked, “Good boy works hard.” He said and Daniel’s eyes sparkled._

_“Really? Then, I should go and study right now!” Daniel said, “Bye bye, hyung, I will see you tomorrow!” he said and Daniel run back to his house while Jisung follows after saying a good bye to Seongwoo._

_**_

_“Seongwoo hyung?” Little Daniel’s eyes sparkled when he saw a high school student with glasses walking towards the playground. Little Daniel’s smile dropped when he saw Seongwoo hyung is pushed by some other male high school students._

_“Get lost, you faggot!” the blonde said as he pushed Seongwoo hyung to the ground._

_“You better give the money or else Imma punch you, bitch.”_

_“I-I don’t have any –” a firm slap on Seongwoo’s face._

_“Shut up, you fag. Just give me –”_

_“HEY!” Little Daniel shouted as he threw his football towards the bully’s head. “Stop bullying Seongwoo hyung!” Little Daniel ran towards Seongwoo hyung and sat down._

_“Euigeonie, why are you here?” it was the first thing Seongwoo hyung said to little Daniel, “You’ll get hurt, Euigeonie.”_

_Daniel turned around to the gangsters and glared, “stop bullying my hyung!”_

_The blonde guy started laughing, “what is it with this kid?”_

_The black-haired guy walked closer to little Daniel, “Kid, go away, we don’t want to beat kids.” He said but Daniel isn’t any close to go away, leaving his hyung alone there._

_“N-no!” he shuttered, but little Daniel shakes his head, he cannot be scared of these people. Seongwoo hyung…Seongwoo hyung is hurt._

_“I’m going to call my hyung! And he will beat you guys up!”_

_The blonde guy laughs, “Ooh, I’m so afraid of your hyung,”_

_“I’m going to tell Jisung hyung!” Daniel said as he looked around and lucky to him that he saw Jisung hyung, together with a bunch of his friends walking towards them._

_“JISUNG HYUNG!” Little Daniel screamed his lung out that the red haired guy looked around and their eyes widened._

_“Holy shit, this kid ain’t lying. It’s Yoon Jisung sunbaenim!” he shouted, eyes widened._

_“Oh my god, Noh Taehyun sunbaenim and Ha Sungwoon sunbaenim are also with him! Run, or else we’re dead.” One of them said as they showed the middle finger towards Seongwoo and quickly leave the place, leaving Daniel and Seongwoo alone._

_“Eui-Euigeon-ah,” Before Seongwoo could say something, little Daniel reached out to Seongwoo hyung’s cheeks which is red from the slap before._

_“Was-was it hurt?” Daniel asked, tears in his eyes. Seongwoo just stared at little Daniel as he slowly shakes his head,_

_“N-no, Euigeonie, I’m fine. Hyung is okay. Don’t worry.” He smiled while ruffling little Daniel as Daniel cries silently._

_“I don’t want hyung to get hurt.” He said and Seongwoo smiled, a warm smile._

_“Hyung is not hurt, hyung is okay.” He said and smiled at little Daniel which later the younger smiled back._

_“Oh my, what happened here?” Jisung’s voice can be heard as both Daniel and Seongwoo looked up to see Jisung’s concerned gaze._

_“There are some bad people bullying Seongwoo hyung.” was the first thing little Daniel said to his cousin. Jisung then looked at Seongwoo and Sungwoon sat near him as he opened his bag and took out the bandage._

_“Oh my, here, put this for a while. Your cheek is red.” Sungwoon said with a smile and Seongwoo shyly took it from Sungwoon, feel overwhelmed to get treatment from sunbaes._

_“Who the hell did that to you?” it was Noh Taehyun sunbaenim. Little Daniel stood up as he walked towards Taehyun._

_“Is hyung going to punish them? They hurt Seongwoo hyung!” he said as he held Taehyun’s hand as Taehyun ruffles Daniel’s hair._

_“Yes, but not in a brutal way. I’m going to lecture them that bullying is not a good thing. Euigeonie should never bully others, okay?” Taehyun asked as little Daniel nodded._

_“Yes, sir!” he said as Taehyun smiled._

_“Good boy.”_

_Seongwoo just smiled at them when Taehyun looked at him, “it is okay sunbaenim… I was careless and it is my fault –”_

_“No, Seongwoo.” Taehyun said firmly, “it is our duty to protect students. It is the job of the student council so you should not be afraid of them.” Taehyun said and smiled, “and call me hyung, sunbaenim seems so formal.” Taehyun said as Seongwoo blushed but nodded._

_Sungwoon smiled as he put the icepack on Seongwoo’s cheeks, “I’m Ha Sungwoon, sophomore. Nice to meet you, newbie.”_

_“And well, these weirdos are my friends. Feel free to join us during lunch. We have more weirdos in our squad. You’re warmly welcome, Seongwoo-ah.” Jisung said with a warm smile._

_“Euigeonie’s friend is our friend.” Jisung said and little Daniel nodded happily._

_“yes, hyung, but remember, I’m your number 1 friend!” he said as he made a ‘number 1’ with his small finger. Seongwoo giggles as he saw the younger boy’s cute act._

_“yes, yes, Euigeonie, you’re always my number 1 friend.”_

_**_

_“Mom, why are we packing things?” Little Daniel asked as his mom stopped packing and looked at him._

_“Ah, Euigeon-ah, I told you before we’re going to ride a plane and meet your father.” His mom said as little Daniel’s eyes sparkled._

_“Wow, we’re going to ride a plane? And also see dad?” he asked, very excited by the news he received from his mom._

_“Yes, baby, that’s why I’m packing so we can go ride it later.” His mom said as Daniel nodded._

_“I have to go tell Seongwoo hyung that I’m going to ride the plane –”_

_“Euigeon-ah, come here,” his mom called him as little Daniel’s plan was stopped, “put your things you want to bring in this bag. Don’t bring too much.” His mom said as little Daniel nodded happily as he takes his bag from his mother and walked towards his room to get his things._

_After putting everything, he saw someone is at their door who is taking the baggage from his mother and put it into the taxi._

_“Euigeon-ah, are you ready?” his mom asked as little Daniel ran out from his room with his small bag._

_“yes, mom!” he said cheerfully and his mom smiled at him as they walked towards the taxi. Little Daniel looked to Seongwoo hyung’s house._

_“Mom, can I go and tell Seongwoo hyung that I’m going to ride a plane?” he asked as his mom smiled._

_“Euigeon-ah, we’re going to late. What if the plane already leaves when we arrive there?” his mom asked as little Daniel pouts._

_It’s not like hes gone forever, right? He is going to see Seongwoo hyung again, right?_

_“Oka – Seongwoo hyung?” little Daniel saw a high school boy walking back to his house and he smiled brightly._

_“SEONGWOO HYUNG!” he shouted as he jumped and Seongwoo hyung waved back as he walked towards them with a smile._

_“hello, Euigeon-ah, hello aunty.” He smiled and Euigeon’s mom smiled back him._

_“Seongwoo hyung!” Little Daniel jumped up to Seongwoo hyung and widely smiled, “I’m going to ride a plane and go see my father in Canada!” he said with a happy smile and Seongwoo smiled as he ruffled Daniel’s hair._

_“Aww, that’s great!” Seongwoo said as Daniel smiled,_

_“That’s why I’m saying good bye. But, I will come back for sure. Don’t forget me and my promise, hyung!” Little Daniel said with a happy smile._

_Seongwoo hyung nodded, “Of course, Euigeonie, I won’t never forget you.”_

_“Euigeon-ah, we need to go soon.” His mom called him from the taxi as little Daniel nodded and looked up to Seongwoo hyung._

_“I’m going now, hyung! Bye!” he said as he waved and quickly got onto the taxi and closed the door. He doesn’t stop waving at Seongwoo until the taxi turned right and Seongwoo is out of his sight._

_Little Daniel turned back as he sat down comfortably and looked at his mother._

_“Mom, I’m coming back right? I don’t want to miss Seongwoo hyung a lot.” He said and his mom just nodded while ruffling his hair, not really replying his question. Little Daniel was happy that he is going to ride a plane at that time._

_But, things didn’t turn out in his way._

_One: he didn’t get to go back to Seongwoo hyung._

_Two: he is going to live in Canada._

_This is their story._

_Kang Daniel was eight and Ong Seongwoo was fifteen._

 


	2. I've found you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel finally sees Seongwoo hyung again and Seongwoo hyung still looks the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First of all, I'm very sorry for taking this so long. I'm so busy with my assignments and I'm still not done yet lol.  
> Anyways, I decided to make this story longer because obviously, their relationship development takes longer than I thought and theres some main character x minor character scenes and onghwang's bffs moments. So, yes, this is going to be longass ride. Ahaha. NO ANGST, I hope, so yall can relax and enjoy.

 

“Wake up, you lazy ass!” Seongwoo was waken up by Minhyun pouring a glass of water on his face.

 

“You’re going to late for your work, you’re going to get fired even before you start.” He said as he pulled Seongwoo’s blanket and Seongwoo quickly sat up.

 

“Holy shit, what time is it?” he asked as Minhyun rolls his eyes.

 

“6:30AM. Go take a shower quickly. Jonghyun is making a breakfast.” Minhyun said as Seongwoo quickly nodded, running out from his bedroom to the bathroom.

 

“Morning, Jonghyunie!” he greets Jonghyun who is frying an egg, on his way to the bathroom. Minhyun shakes his head as he came out from Seongwoo’s room later after he made up Seongwoo’s bed.

 

“Tsk tsk, what would he do without me?” Minhyun sighed as he walked towards Jonghyun and hugged his smaller boyfriend from behind as he leaned his chin on Jonghyun’s shoulder.

 

“You shouldn’t let him drink too much, last night.” Jonghyun simply replies as Minhyun pouts.

 

“But, he was whining last night.” He said and Jonghyun smiled, turning himself back to face his boyfriend.

 

“Of course, he is stress. It is his big project ever since his graduation. Getting a position as a teacher is a huge step for a tutor. And moreover, he got a position as a homeroom.” Jonghyun said and Minhyun nodded while lazily laying his head on Jonghyun’s shoulder. They enjoyed their time alone until they heard the water stopped running and Seongwoo came out.

 

“Ew, okay, it is early in the morning and you two are already _so_ disgusting.” Seongwoo said, rubbing his wet hair with the white towel. Minhyun rolled his eyes as he sat down on the chair and Seongwoo helped Jonghyun set the table.

 

“I’m so touched, Jonghyunie, you wake up early to make breakfast for me.” Seongwoo said with a cute pout while looking at the well-prepared rice in front of him.

 

“Of course, you finally landed a teacher position which is a very huge step. From now on, only good things will come to you.” Jonghyun said and Seongwoo nodded happily.

 

“I still can’t believe I’m going back to high school.” Seongwoo said, “I mean now as a teacher. It is a substitute so it’s temporary, oh my god, I’m nervous. What if I screw up?” he asked as Minhyun sighed.

 

“Then you lose your job.” Minhyun said as he lazily chewed on the meat while Jonghyun glared at his boyfriend.

 

“You’re not helping me, Hwang.” Seongwoo said as Jonghyun smiled.

 

“You’ll do fine, Seongwoo, trust me. You’re amazing so stop worrying over small thing.” Jonghyun said and Seongwoo nodded, “Now eat and you must go early today right?” Jonghyun adds and Seongwoo’s eyes widened as he looked at his watch.

 

“Holy shit, you’re right!” he said as he started to shove big spoon of rice into his mouth and Minhyun shakes his head as he handed him a glass of water.

 

“You’re going to choke and die!” he nagged, “eat slowly, you’re not _that_ late!” he said to his best friend. Seongwoo nodded but quickly took the water from Minhyun’s hand as he swallowed all the food with a big gulp of water then stood up as he patted Minhyun’s back.

 

“I’m going.” He said and Minhyun stood up,

 

“Hey, you’re going to forget your coat, it is fucking winter, Seongwoo!” he said as Seongwoo clumsily took the coat from their hang, “Wait, your lunchbox is not ready –” Minhyun shouted as Seongwoo shakes his head while putting on his shoe.

 

“I will grab it on my way, don’t worry! I’m going, bye Minhyun, bye Jonghyun.” He said as he quickly run out from their apartment. Minhyun sighed as he closed the door and shakes his head.

 

“Aish, Ong Seongwoo, he is still so clumsy.” He said as he walked towards their dining room and sat next to Jonghyun who is eating his breakfast quietly and smiled when his boyfriend sat next to him.

 

“You’re so worried about him.” he said and Minhyun sighed, “It seems like you’re his mom.”

 

“I’m basically his mom,” Minhyun said, “he won’t take care of himself, I’m tired now.” He said with a cute pout and Jonghyun smiled.

 

“Shall I take care of this big baby?” he asked and Minhyun nodded.

 

“Yes, please.”

 

 

**

 

Daniel skipped towards the main entrance of their high school, ignoring all the stares from the fellow students. He definitely knows why he is getting stared at – his recent breakup with Sejeong, the most popular girl in their school. He ignored all the whispers and gossips from the students as he walked towards his locker where he felt someone clings onto his shoulder.

 

“What’s up, Daniel?” it is Jaehwan, Daniel’s best friend? Daniel isn’t really sure if he considers Jaehwan as his best friend or not but they hang out a lot since sophomore year when Daniel was a new transfer student from Canada.

 

“Same old, nothing special.” He replied dryly as they walked together while Jaehwan shakes his head.

 

“Nothing special?” he laughed, “Boy, the whole school is on fire knowing that you’re not single anymore.” He said and Daniel laughed.

 

“Well, they probably making a fuss because Sejeong is now single. Every guy likes her and girls too. I mean, who isn’t gay for her?” he said as he moved Jaehwan’s arm away and walked towards his locker.

 

“Ayyy, you know some dudes are also gay for you.” He said while following Daniel as Daniel ignored his friend.

 

“Wow, again?” Jaehwan asked when Daniel opened his locker which are filled with chocolates. “Why are there always chocolates whenever you have a breakup?” Jaehwan asked as Daniel rolls his eyes.

 

“You can take one if you want it, I don’t need them.” He said as Jaehwan snorted as he took the white chocolate from Daniel’s locker.

 

“Give me one too!” another voice adds in which shocks Jaehwan and Daniel as the two of them glared at the newcomer.

 

“Stop surprising us, Hyunbin!” Jaehwan said as Hyunbin stuck his tongue out and took one of Daniel’s chocolates. Daniel closed his locker back as the three of them walked towards their class.

 

“You know, I heard from Eunki that Mrs. Lee is taking a leave. One whole semester, crazy right?” Hyunbin said as he took a bite of Daniel’s chocolate.

 

“Oh, good then we’re free for Math? I mean, math sucks. I don’t know why we have to take it when I’m going to attend art university.” Jaehwan shrugged as both Daniel and Hyunbin nodded.

 

“Agree.”

 

“But, I also heard from Donghyun that we’re having a substitute teacher for her classes, so no, Jaehwan, we’re not getting a free period.” Hyunbin said and Jaehwan sighed.

 

“Since when did you know everything?” Jaehwan asked as Hyunbin put a peace sign.

 

“You can always rely on Kwon Hyunbin for sources. And, Daniel, your breakup with Sejeong is too hot that the whole school found out just in an hour. You’re _that_ hot in this high school.” Hyunbin said as Daniel sighed.

 

“I didn’t ask for fame, it just happened.” Daniel said casually as the trio entered into their classroom.

 

“I didn’t ask for fame, yeah right, you bite your lips and everyone starts screaming.” Jaehwan rolls his eyes as Daniel smiled at his friend,

 

“Awwn, don’t be jealous, Jaehwan-ie.”

 

“Eww, get away from me!”

 

“Right, Jaehwanie hyunggg” Hyunbin also joins in acting cutely against Jaehwan while Jaehwan ran away.

 

“Oh my god, shut up, you noisy people!” an annoying voice said as the three boy glared at the girl who just entered the class. She skipped towards the trio and sat next to Jaehwan.

 

“Yo, why are you so rude, Chaeyoung?” Jaehwan asked as she glared at them and shakes her head.

 

“It’s not rude, look at the time, it’s time for our 1st period, and we’re getting a substitute teacher, what if he or she sucks? I’m so _stressed._ Why things don’t go in my way in my senior year?” she groans as the three boys looked at her and shakes their heads.

 

“I don’t know if they’re overreacting or just passionate about studies.” Hyunbin said as Chaeyoung turned around to glare at him,

 

“I can hear you, Kwon Hyunbin!” she said, “And unlike you three, I have goals and dreams. I’m going to the best university in Korea so yes, I’m super stressed! Ugh, someone please kill me!” she groans as Jaehwan laughed.

 

“Shall I kill you?” he asked as Chaeyoung flipped him a middle finger.

 

“Fuck off, Jaehwan.” Then she turned around to Daniel, “is it _this_ stressful in Canada?” she asked as Daniel shrugged.

 

“I told you I was a bad boy back in Canada which is why I’m sent back to Korea.” He said with a smirk and Hyunbin shakes his head.

 

“I don’t know how _bad_ you are in Canada. I mean, you’re not _that_ bad here.” Hyunbin said as Daniel smirked.

 

“Not in a _bad_ bad way but well, I don’t listen to my parents that much, come back late to home, having fun in clubs –”

 

“Ew, don’t tell me you got someone pregnant,” Chaeyoung adds in as Daniel rolls his eyes.

 

“Obviously not! I told you I’m not _that_ bad. Just don’t listen well to my parents.” He told them.

 

“Then why are you being sent here? I mean, if you don’t listen to your parents there, chances that you’re going all wild here is high, no?” Jaehwan asked as Daniel smiled.

 

“Yeah, but there is Jisung hyung here. And he is worse than my parents, so yeah, I’m under control here in Korea.” He answered as Chaeyoung groans.

 

“Ugh, how I wish my life could be half as enjoyable as yours!” she said as she turned around and takes out her math notebook. “We have a test in 3 days and we’re having a substitute teacher! Can my life get any worse? Fuck me.” She said as the three burst into a laugher.

 

“I haven’t seen Chae this stressed.” Hyunbin said with a smile, “Fighting!”

 

“Shut up, Kwon Hyunbin!” she hissed but doesn’t turn around to look at Hyunbin.

 

As they were talking, their classroom door opened and their principal came in together with a very handsome man following behind. He looks young, a lot younger than their previous math teacher, Mrs. Lee. He seems like he just finished university and is first time teaching here in high school.

  
Chaeyoung turned towards them and groaned, “I’m fucked. Look at him, he is a newbie. Probably the freshly grad teacher. Ugh.” She groans as Jaehwan shakes his head.

 

“He looks hot though.” Jaehwan commented as Hyunbin laughed.

 

“Oh my god, hyung, you’re not supposed to say that to our new teacher.” He added as Jaehwan shrugged.

 

“Who cares? Haven’t you heard about teacher and student relationships?” he said smugly and Daniel rolled his eyes.

 

“What about Sewoon, then?” he asked, side-eyeing Jeong Sewoon who is cluelessly sitting in front of Jaehwan as Jaehwan blushed and throw his book towards Daniel.

 

“I’m _just saying!_ A joke. You don't need to take it seriously.” Jaehwan said as Chaeyoung shakes her head.

 

“Really, Sewoon can do better and I don’t think your one-sided crush will reciprocate.” She said and Jaehwan gasped.

 

“Hey, stop slandering me!”

 

“Okay class!” their principal started as the whole class gone quiet. Their attention went to their principal and the new handsome teacher. “So, your math teacher Mrs. Lee is taking a leave and in a meantime, you’ll get a substitute teacher for this semester. Meet your new teacher.” He said and then nodded the new teacher.

 

The handsome man came out, rather shyly and looked at the class. Some female students started gossiping about how handsome he looks. Daniel just lazily watch the new teacher as he lazily wrote some nonsense on his book.

 

“Um.” The man started, biting his lips, “Hello, I’m Ong Seongwoo, your new math teacher and a homeroom teacher.” Daniel’s head stepped up as he looked at the man in front of the class. _Ong Seongwoo. The one and only Ong Seongwoo hyung. The surname Ong is rare. “Is it my Seongwooo hyung?”_ Daniel’s mind asked to himself as he stared right into the eyes of the new teacher.

He stared for a while during the introduction, “I will be your new math teacher and um, I’ll try my best to make you all understand about the problems and everything. So, please don’t hesitate to ask me –” Daniel’s eyes met with Seongwoo’s as the younger quickly looked down.

 

“I think I’ve found you.” He mumbles as he looked up to smile again at the teacher who is now talking with the principal.

 

“Found who?” Hyunbin asked as Daniel jumps a little.

 

“Fuck, don’t scare me!” he snapped as Hyunbin pouts,

 

“You seem to be in different world. What are you thinking?” he asked as Daniel shakes his head.

 

“Nothing, just – things. It’s nothing.” He said as he takes out his math text book, leaving Hyunbin confused but shrugged. Daniel is thankful that it is Hyunbin who is sitting beside him. If it is Jaehwan, he is sure he’s going to ask so many questions until he gets the answer.

 

Daniel then looked at the teacher from a far, _“Is it really you?”_ he asked to himself, _“Are you really my Seongwoo hyung?”_

 

Moles. Daniel’s eyes snapped back, _“Yes, moles. Those three beautiful moles on Seongwoo hyung’s face._ ” But Daniel is too far away from the teacher to find out the three beautiful moles on Seongwoo’s face. Either way, Daniel looked at and smiled, “I’m going to find out.”

 

 

**

 

“Um, this is all for today.” Seongwoo said, “also, um, you are free to come to me if you have any problems with today’s lecture. I will try my best to explain you again.” Seongwoo said with a smile as he put down the chalk and closed the book.

 

“I heard you guys are having a test in 3 days, I hope everything I said covers for that test.” He said with a warm smile. _That exact same smile._

 

Daniel just spent the entire period without doing anything, just staring at Seongwoo. _“Is it my Seongwoo hyung? Are you really my Seongwoo hyung?”_

 

“He isn’t really bad, why you complaining?” Jaehwan asked Chaeyoung who is groaning and Hyunbin grinned at them.

 

“Right? At least he made math more interesting. I mean, his face makes it more interesting.” Hyunbin added but Daniel glared at the younger boy without intended to.

 

“Shoot, why are you glaring at me like this? You’re scary, hyung!” Hyunbin whined as Daniel shakes his head.

 

“Um, nothing.” He replies lowly but Hyunbin looked at Jaehwan mouthing,

 

“what’s with him?” and Jaehwan shrugged.

 

“You know I’m sitting right next to you so I know what you two are gossiping.” Daniel rolls his eyes as Chaeyoung groans and quickly packing her thing,

 

“Like can you believe? He is shuttering way too much.” She said and shakes her head, “I understand he is pretty but why isn’t he so confident?” she asked as she sighed.

 

“Maybe because this is his first time? He looks really young though.” Hyunbin said and the three except Daniel nodded.

 

“But, his explanations are not that bad.” Chaeyoung said, trying to avoid eye contact with Hyunbin or Jaehwan.

 

“Ayyy, is the negative queen Yoo Chaeyoung finally saying something positive?” Hyunbin teased as Chaeyoung glared at him.

 

“Shut up, Kwon Hyunbin, don’t ruin my good mood.” She said and Hyunbin laughed. Chaeyoung stood up, “what’s you guys’ next class? I mean Niel and Jaehwan, I know your schedule, Kwon Hyunbin.” she said quickly when she saw Hyunbin trying to answer her question as Jaehwan looked at her with a creepy smile.

 

“Ohh, since when did you have Hyunbun’s schedule?” he teased as Chaeyoung blushed and hit Jaehwan with the math textbook.

 

“He has the same chemistry class with me!” she said as she stood up and quickly leaves the class.

 

“Wait? What class do we have?” Jaehwan asked Daniel who is standing up,

 

“Math.” He said and quickly leave the class, leaving Jaehwan and Hyunbin alone, confused about what is happening.

 

“W-wait? We just had math? Yah, Kang Daniel!” Jaehwan shouted but Daniel had already leave the class. Hyunbin eyed Jaehwan who is looking at the door and then looked at Hyunbin.

 

“Are you thinking what I am thinking?” he asked as Hyunbin nodded.

 

“Something is wrong with Niel hyung.” Hyunbin said.

 

“EXACTLY!” Jaehwan agrees quickly. “I mean is it Sejeong?” he asked as Hyunbin shrugged,

 

“He seems pretty normal this morning until – OH MY GOD!” Jaehwan gasped loudly and Sewoon turned back to him,

 

“Don’t shout Jaehwan-ah.” He said in monotone, like always. Jaehwan blushed as he quickly nodded and then turned back to Hyunbin, mouthing.

 

“Sewoon just talked to me!” and Hyunbin nodded while mouthing back,

 

“I know!” he mouthed back, “Okay, back to Niel hyung –”

 

“Right, right, I mean does he like the new hot math teacher?” Jaehwan asked and Hyunbin narrowed his eyes as he thinks for a while.

 

“We’re so going to find out about this.” Hyunbin said as they heard the bell rings as their eyes widened. “Oh shit! We’re going to late for next class!” Jaehwan said as the two quickly pack their things and quickly leave the class.

 

“Sewoon,” Jaehwan stopped by Sewoon and the younger looked up him, “Aren’t you going your next class –”

 

“Free period.” He replies and Jaehwan nodded while laughing.

 

“Haha, right, gotta go, bye!” he said and quickly run off to his next class, leaving Sewoon alone who smiled to himself, shaking his head.

 

 

**

 

“Seongwoo hyung–” Daniel stops when Seongwoo turned around to him and confusedly looked at him,

 

“Yes? You’re a student right? Um, I think – I think it’s best to call me Sir, no?” he asked and Daniel looked at him as he quickly dashed towards Seongwoo and looked at the teacher very close making Seongwoo moved backward with eyes widening.

 

“Ya-yah, what are you doing, student?” Seongwoo asked, trying to protect himself with a math text book and an attendance file.

 

But, Daniel doesn’t move back as his eyes focusing on the teacher’s cheeks. Daniel’s eyes widened when he saw the three moles on Seongwoo face. The three moles which is exactly at the same place like it used to be.

 

Daniel’s lips turned into a big smile, “I’ve found you.” He said with a smile, Daniel saw Seongwoo’s face went red and his eyes widening, not understand a single thing about what is happening.

 

“I- stu-student, wh-what are you saying?” he asked, gulping.

 

“I said I’ve found you.” Daniel repeated with a smile and Seongwoo looked lost, completely confused with the whole situation. He moved backward and quickly laughed.

 

“Haha, you’re a jokester. I’ve never seen you before and you are –”

 

“Kang Daniel.” He said with a smile.

 

“Wh-what?” Seongwoo asked and Daniel smiled warmly.

 

“Kang Daniel, remember that name.” he said and then leaves Seongwoo alone who is totally confuse. Seongwoo turned around to look at Daniel who is jogging towards his next class.

 

“Kang Daniel? Who are you?” Seongwoo found himself muttering to the name, “He looks familiar.” Seongwoo said to himself, “the mole under his eyes.” He said to himself but was interrupted.

 

“Seongwoo-shi.” It was the high school’s principal.

 

“Oh, yes,” he turned around and quickly bow the principal.

 

“How is everything?” he asked and Seongwoo nodded,

 

“Everything is fine as of now, the class is very welcoming.” Seongwoo said and the principal nodded.

 

“Well, good to hear. Is it your free period now?” the principal asked and Seongwoo quickly nodded.

 

“Ye-yes, sir.” He said as the principal laughed,

 

“Don’t be so stiff, Seongwoo-shi, just act normal, don’t need to be too scared of us. We’re all nice people. Come with me, I’ll introduce you to some of the teachers. You already have a desk, right?” the principal asked as Seongwoo nodded, following the principal to the teachers’ office.

 

As they entered into the teachers’ office, there are only two teachers in the room, the younger male quickly stood up and bowed to the principal as the principal nodded.

 

“Youngmin-ah, I hope you can help Seongwoo out since you both seem like the same age.” The principal said to the good looking guy as he smiled and extended his hand to Seongwoo.

 

“Hello, my name is Im Youngmin, I’m an English literature teacher.” Youngmin said with a warm welcoming smile and Seongwoo nodded.

 

“I’m Ong Seongwoo, Math teacher.” He said and shakes their hand.

 

“And I’m Ji Sora, biology teacher,” a woman in her 30s introduced herself as Seongwoo nodded, “You’re really handsome, Seongwoo-shi.” She said and Seongwoo awkwardly laugh.

 

“Your desk is next to mine, right?” Youngmin suddenly asked and Seongwoo nodded, “You can ask anything to me and I will help you as much as I can.” He said and Seongwoo nodded with a smile.

 

“Thank you so much, Youngmin-shi.”

 

“Just Youngmin is fine, I can call you Seongwoo right?” Youngmin asked and Seongwoo nodded quickly.

 

“Of course.”

 

 

** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, I don't know when I will update again. Hopefully I can update by the end of December? But, let's see. Thank you so much for giving this fic so much loves even though I'm not a very good writer. And feel free to tell me if I'm lacking which obviously I am.  
> See you guys next time!


	3. Euigeonie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seongwoo finally remembers Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm so sorry for the super late update, anyway, I hope you enjoy it. :)  
> Already proofread by amazing brownrice! Thank you so much for this! You're a lifesaver <3

“You don’t really need to come and pick me up, hyung.” Daniel said as he had his bag on his shoulder while lazily walked towards Jisung who is waiting for him.

 

“Well, then, you’ll go to clubs and won’t come back until midnight.” Jisung rolls his eyes as Daniel sighed.

 

“Hyung, I’ve changed.” Daniel protested as Jisung shrugged.

 

“Nu-uh, I already promised your mom that I will look after you, you’re my responsibility. I can’t believe the cute and obedient Kang Euigeon would grow into you.” Jisung said dramatically.

 

Daniel scoffed, “I’m still obedient, hyung.” But Jisung rolls his eyes.

 

“So, kid, how are you with Sejeong? I missed her already, how is she?” Jisung asked his little cousin brother who stopped walking for awhile, looking at Jisung to answer, and then shakes his head and continued walking.

 

“Hey, answer me!” Jisung said, quickly catches up to the taller boy.

 

“Ah, we broke up. She isn’t happy with me.” Daniel said lazily and Jisung’s mouth hangs wide open and hit his cousin brother.

 

“Isn’t happy? Of course, you didn’t treat her well. Go and apologize to her. Oh my god, she’s literally perfect and you just have to –”

 

“I don’t like her.”

 

“Wh-what? Omo, you’re making my blood pressure increase. Kang Daniel, what the hell –”

 

“And Sejeong seems fine. She doesn’t like me either. We just, um, on a business relationship.” Daniel said and Jisung shakes his head.

 

“Since when are you old enough to have business relationships? You know, in my high school year when I decided to date someone –”

 

“That someone became your boyfriend for so long which is Sungwoon hyung, I know. You’ve told me about that for so many times.” Daniel said and Jisung rolls his eyes.

 

“But you should –” Daniel looked at his hyung with pleading eyes.

 

“Hyung, please, I can solve my own love life. You don’t need to baby me that much, you know.” Daniel said,  _“Besides, I’ve always been in love with someone for so long already.”_

 

Jisung pouts, “Fine, fine, whatever.” They continued to walk in silence to their train station until Daniel decided to ask Jisung about a certain someone.

 

“Hyung.” he calls his cousin who is on the phone, probably texting Sungwoon.

 

“Yeah?” he doesn’t look up to Daniel but still texting on his phone.

 

“Do you know what happened to Seongwoo hyung when I left for Canada 10 years ago?” Daniel asked as Jisung looked at his younger cousin brother, stopping his action.

 

“Seongwoo who?” Jisung asked as Daniel groans.

 

“Seriously hyung?” Daniel looked at Jisung in horror. “It’s Ong Seongwoo hyung, who moved next door and became my best friend.” Daniel said as Jisung thinks for awhile until he finally remembers who Daniel is talking about.

 

“Ong Seongwoo… Ong Seongwoo… Ong Seongwoo… Oh, him!” Jisung exclaims and Daniel’s lips turned into a wide smile. “Honestly, I don’t know. We saw each other at school for a year and then I graduated, you moved away so I didn’t go to your house and then he graduated and then last time I saw him, he was packing to move back to Seoul because of his parents’ job. It has been a long time, like 8 years already. I haven’t seen him since then. I don’t even remember how he looked like, haha.”  Jisung said and Daniel shakes his head.

 

“Even I remember how he looked like. He has those pretty moles on his face.” Daniel mumbles and Jisung’s jaw drops.

 

“You still remember that? Holy shit, it’s been 10 years since you last saw him, Niel.” Jisung said and Daniel shrugged.

 

“Oh, the train is here, let’s go before we miss it!” Daniel said as he runs towards the train, Jisung closely following. Jisung wonders why Daniel suddenly starts mentioning Seongwoo after all these years.

 

 

**

 

The school finally ended as Seongwoo was watching the students leave the school from his desk, which is near the window in the teachers’ office. It reminds him of his high school days. It has been a while since his last visit to the high school. And among his high school days, Seongwoo would never forget his freshman year where he met this little boy named Kang Euigeon, his little best friend who claimed that he’d marry Seongwoo when he grows up.

 

Seongwoo smiled as he recalled the memories. Part of him is sad that he’d let go of his little friend with a short notice. And Seongwoo hope little Euigeon would grow up in a good way.

 

Seongwoo’s eyes widened when he caught a familiar man leaning on their school’s fence, waiting for someone from their school. He snapped from his dream as he wiped his eyes again to check if it is  _him_  that he is seeing.

 

“…Ji…sung hyung?” he mumbles, but before he saw someone walking up to the familiar guy –

 

“Seongwoo-ah.” He jumps in surprise when Youngmin patted his back, he laughs awkwardly while Jisoo just smiled.

 

“Did I shock you?” he asked and Seongwoo laughed,

 

“A little bit.” He said with a smile and Youngmin just laughed. Seongwoo’s eyes trailed to the rather handsome man behind Youngmin who is looking at Seongwoo. He blushed a little to be judged by someone is awkward and he doesn’t know how he should react.

 

“Oh, this is Kang Dongho – but you can call him Baekho. He is the music teacher.” Youngmin introduced Seongwoo to this handsome guy and he nodded. “He’s been here even before I started out as a trainee teacher. He helped me a lot; he is a great great senior.” Youngmin said, earning a soft glare from the guy.

 

“Ong Seongwoo, substitute math teacher.” He said and Baekho nodded with a stiff smile.

 

“Baekho… um, as Youngmin said. Yes, you can um, ask me for anything.” He said shyly and Seongwoo smiled because  _“This guy is so cute!”_ Seongwoo thought.

 

“Okay, I’ll ask you if I need something, thank you, Baekho-shi.”

 

“Baekho.” He said, “Just call me Baekho, it’s fine.” He said, his ears red and Seongwoo cannot stop cooing at this cuteness. Seongwoo must admit, when he saw him first, he thought he’d be tough and scary but he proved him wrong. He looks very cute and soft.

 

“Okay, Baekho, nice to meet you.” Seongwoo said, extending his hand while Baekho hesitantly took his hand to shake it. After that, he scratches his head and quietly left. Youngmin broke out into a laughter as Seongwoo innocently looked at him.

 

“He has wanted to be introduced to you. He said you’re gorgeous.” Youngmin said as Seongwoo blushed.

 

“Haha, it’s true, I mean, you’re good looking. But not in  _that_ way. I mean, you’re handsome, but definitely not my type.” Youngmin quickly added as Seongwoo burst out into a laughter.

 

“Hahaha, you’re not my type too.” He said and both of them laugh. Seongwoo must say, he is glad to have Youngmin here so it’s less awkward than being all alone with all older people.

 

“Do you want to grab dinner together? Where do you live?” Youngmin asked as he put all his things into his bag while Seongwoo did the same.

 

“Just blocks away from school, you?”

 

“Oh, cool. Then let’s have dinner at the jajangmyeon shop near the end of the street.” Youngmin said and Seongwoo nodded.

 

 

 

Seongwoo arrived back home at 7:30 pm. He didn’t realize talking with Youngmin would turn into a long conversation. From their conversation, Seongwoo learned that Youngmin is from Busan and they quickly bonded over the fact that Seongwoo went to high school in Busan. It was actually a nice chat with Youngmin. He is very passionate and a good guy.

 

Seongwoo also found out that Youngmin has a girlfriend and they’ve been going out for so long. Seongwoo hasn’t really commented on his status when Youngmin asked about his relationship. He isn’t ready to let Youngmin know when they just became friends.

 

When he arrived at his shared apartment with Minhyun, he saw his best friend who is lazily sitting on the couch while having popcorn next to him with a remote control in his other hand.

 

“Hey.” He greets his best friend as he plopped down next to him and took a handful of popcorn from Minhyun even though he is throwing a dirty glare towards him.

 

“How is your first day at work?” Minhyun asked as Seongwoo shrugged.

 

“Not bad, it was amazing, honestly. All the teachers are very welcoming and –” Seongwoo stops for awhile as he thought about the certain student who acted boldly towards him. “Students too.” He added softly after that, not wanting to let Minhyun know about that. Minhyun doesn’t really say anything back as he nodded and ate his popcorn.

 

“Oh, I made a new friend. And he’s very nice, and we instantly became super best friends after a long chat.” Seongwoo said as he looked at Minhyun teasingly, “Your best friend position is shaking.” He said, sticking his tongue at Minhyun who looks uninterested.

 

“You can’t live without me, Ong.” Minhyun said lazily, “So, my place is pretty secured.” He added, very proud of himself but Seongwoo cannot deny this because it is true. He can’t live without Minhyun.

 

He went silent for awhile as he sighed, “True, you’re right.” He said as Minhyun burst out into a laughter.

 

“Where is Jonghyun?” Seongwoo asked as he finally noticed there is no trace of the smaller boy who Minhyun is usually clinging to. “Is he not coming here for a sleepover? Did you two fight? You were all lovey dovey and disgusting this morning!” Seongwoo said as Minhyun threw the popcorn at his face which he caught with his hands and ate it.

 

“No, we’re good. He just had some important things to do and with me, he said …um, its distracting.” Minhyun said, his cheeks red while blushing as Seongwoo rolls his eyes. Really, Seongwoo found them cute during their first few months until they became so gross that it crosses his eyes. Seongwoo being a witness to their cheesy acts for 2 years that it’s a normal routine to him now.

 

“Right, you’re distracting. Very distracting, indeed.” He said and stood up as he headed towards his room.

 

“I’m going to bed early and review tomorrow’s notes. Don’t stay up late, you’ve to go to Busan tomorrow for shooting.” Seongwoo said as Minhyun’s eyes widened and stood up quickly.

 

“Holy shit, you’re right. I almost forgot!” he said and quickly run into his room to prepare for his company’s advertisement shooting.

 

Seongwoo laughed as he shakes his head and closed his door. He sighed as he stripped down from his formal clothes and changes into a white tee and a short. He lay down on his bed and sighed, it was a long day for him. He has to be so polite and act carefully all day. He rolled over and his face facing the ceiling.

 

“…Kang Daniel.” The name is unfamiliar, but the familiarity coming from the student is too strong. It is as if Seongwoo has known him. “His face is familiar.” He found himself mumbling. Seongwoo shakes his head as he takes out the textbook from his bag. “I need to review for tomorrow’s class.” he said as he opened the textbook, forgetting about a certain student.

 

 

 

The next day Seongwoo woke up to Minhyun who is clumsily putting on his coat, with bread in his mouth and his phone attached to his ear.

 

“Morning.” Seongwoo yawned and greets his best friend who just nodded at him as he continued to talk to his boyfriend on the phone.

 

“Yes, babe, of course, I’ll take care.  _You_ take care too. Don’t forget to eat and tell Minki to make good meals for you. I don’t want you to cook for yourself while you’re so busy. God, I wish I could be there for you.” Minhyun pouts as Seongwoo looked at his best friend with a disgusted look which he in return gets a mouthed “what” from Minhyun and he shrugged.

 

“Alright, babe, I love you. Muah!” and then he ended a call and Seongwoo judging him with his arms crossed. Minhyun blushed as he rolls his eyes,

 

“Stop!” he said before Seongwoo even started to say.

 

“I didn’t say anything.” He protests as Minhyun rolls his eyes.

 

“I’ve known you since we were six, Seongwoo and I know what you are going to say.” He said and Seongwoo burst out into a laughter and Minhyun smiled along.

 

“You must really love him.” Seongwoo commented after laughing for awhile and seeing that warm smile on Minhyun’s face whenever the topic is about Jonghyun confirms that he really loves him.

 

“I do.” He said and Seongwoo nodded. Seongwoo had always been envied Minhyun’s relationship with Jonghyun. They fought, but they love each other very much. Seongwoo never had a serious relationship. Sure, he was popular during his college days, but his relationship barely last. The longest he dated was  _5 months_ and it's a senior from his college.

 

“I think you should be going, no?” he asked and Minhynu nodded, plopping down on the couch and sighed.

 

“Yeah, the company car is picking me up, but they just notified me that they’ll be late because something came up, whatever.” Minhyun said and Seongwoo nodded.

 

“I made some food and put it in the fridge, don’t starve yourself.” Minhyun said and Seongwoo rolls his eyes.

 

“You will be gone for a day, Minhyun. Not a year.” Seongwoo reminds his best friend who is super worried of his well-being.

 

“Yeah, I know. But knowing you –”

 

“I won’t.” Seongwoo said with an assuring smile, “So do your work there and stop worrying about me. Gosh, I don’t know how you live, worrying about me and Jonghyun. We’re both adults, you know?” he asked and Minhyun nodded.

 

“Well, yeah, but I can’t help it. I care way too much. Ooh, the car is here. I got to go. Take care, Seongwoo-ya!” Minhyun said as he ran out of the house as Seongwoo closed the door and laughed.  _Minhyun is such a worried mother hen._

 

 

Seongwoo walked to the school since it is blocks away from his apartment and he is still early so after he took his breakfast, he put on his earphones as he walked towards the school. When he arrived to the school, he heard some students greeting him which makes him smile.  _“Ah, students greeting me.”_ He can’t stop smiling since he finds it very beautiful for students to respect him.  _“Right, Seongwoo-ah, you’re now a teacher.”_

He smiled and waved back to some students while quickly walking towards the teachers’ office. Whilst his arrival, Youngmin and Baekho are already in the office. They both greeted him as Seongwoo sat down next to Youngmin which is his seat.

 

“Why are you two so early?” he asked as Youngmin sighed.

 

“Dongho here needs to finish correcting some answers for his class. And I’m here to help, although I know nothing about the subject he is teaching.” Youngmin rolls his eyes as Dongho nudged him.

 

“Hey, you told me you’d help.” He protests as Youngmin rolls his eyes.

 

“I’m going to take a look for the records of the students of my class. I have to get know of the students.” Seongwoo said as Youngmin and Dongho nodded.

 

“Your class is such a noisy bunch. It is 4-3, right? That class is way too noisy.” Youngmin said with a sigh and Seongwoo was curious.

 

“…do you perhaps know Kang Daniel?” he asked suddenly which caught Youngmin and Dongho’s attention.

 

“Is he a foreigner? I mean, his name is English so –”

 

“I know Daniel.” Dongho said, “He is a nice kid, at least in my class.” Dongho said and Youngmin sighed.

 

“He is a transfer student from Canada. He was a new student when I first became a teacher trainee. Rumors had it that he was a trouble maker in Canada so he was sent here.” Youngmin said, “He really doesn’t care about my class. I know he knows English but still.” Youngmin pouts and then looked at Seongwoo.

 

“Is he giving you problems?” he asked, concerned and Seongwoo quickly shakes his head and smiled to the two teachers.

 

“N-no, I mean, he seems different, that’s why.” Seongwoo said and Dongho looked at him for a while and nodded.

 

“Good luck with that class, Seongwoo-shi.” Youngmin said and smiled and then turned to Dongho, “Let’s finish this quickly, Dongho-shi.” He said with a forced smile.

 

 

 

 

It’s 9AM, which is his homeroom class. Seongwoo was nervous. True, the class accepted him quickly, but he’s still nervous. And on top of that, there’s a math test the next day. Seongwoo hopes he cover all the topics needed for tomorrow. He left out a heavy sigh before opening the door.

 

“Hello, good morning, teacher!” a voice greets him from behind as Seongwoo jumps and found three students from his class. And his eyes quickly met with Daniel’s who is standing on the right with a smirk, looking at him.

 

“Um-h-hi.” He greets, quickly avoiding eye contact with him.

 

“I’m Kwon Hyunbin! I think you need to know my name because I usually fail this subject and you’ll be seeing me a lot in the future.” Hyunbin said proudly as if he is sure that he is going to fail the test tomorrow.

 

“And these are my gang – Kim Jaehwan and Kang Daniel.” He introduced the other two and Seongwoo just nodded.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you don’t fail this time.” He said with a smile and both Hyunbin and Jaehwan’s jaw drops.

 

“You’re going to let us know the exam questions?” they asked in unison but Daniel doesn’t even care, his eyes never leaving Seongwoo and more importantly, the moles on his cheek.

 

“Um, no? But, I will make sure you understand the problems.” Seongwoo smiled and opened the door as he steps into the class first while Jaehwan groaned.

 

“Man, I thought we’re getting a question paper.” He said to Hyunbin. The three follow the teacher into the class and walked towards his room. Daniel stopped in front of Seongwoo for a while and smiled at the teacher who quickly looked away while opening the math textbook. Daniel smirked as he quickly put his arms around Jaehwan and Hyunbin while walking to their seat.

 

“Come to think of it,” Hyunbin whispered as he sat down on his seat while Daniel next to him.

 

“Mr. Ong looks a lot more handsome when I see him up close.” Hyunbin said as Jaehwan quickly turns around and nodded, agreeing.

 

“AGREE!” he shouted in a whisper as Daniel stopped doing what he’s doing and glared at his two friends.

 

“Don’t you also think so –” Hyunbin’s question was stopped when he realized his friend is glaring at him. Hyunbin gulped, “Hey, wh-what –”

 

“Nothing.” Daniel cuts him short as he went back to doing his work, Hyunbin being the clueless one looked at Jaehwan who is looking at Daniel strangely.

 

“What’s up with him?” Hyunbin mouthed at Jaehwan who shrugged.

 

“I don’t know why not ask him?” he mouthed back and Hyunbin looked at Daniel who is writing some notes down on his book and then back to Jaehwan, mouthing,

 

“But I’m scared.”

 

“Kim Jaehwan-shi, please turn around and listen to my lecture if you want to pass tomorrow’s test.” Jaehwan heard their math teacher said as Hyunbin’s eye widened and quickly grabbed a pen and pretended that he’s actually listening to what the teacher is saying.

 

“NEH!” Jaehwan quickly responded and turned around to see Sewoon and the rest of the class looking at him. Jaehwan blushed when Sewoon had a small smile and turned around.

 

“Seriously, when will you and Kwon Hyunbin ever stop gossiping? And yes, Sewoon saw that. You know, you looked funny.” Chaeyoung said, shaking her head while writing down all the notes from the whiteboard. Jaehwan scoffed as he quickly copies formulas from the whiteboard.

 

“I know and I don’t need you to remind me.” Jaehwan said as Chaeyoung turned to him and made an obvious ugly pout.

 

“Eww, stop, it’s disgusting.” Jaehwan said and Chaeyoung rolls her eyes as she went back writing her notes. Jaehwan just copied everything from the whiteboard but his mind is wandering around. He needs to know why Daniel is acting so weird these days. He needs to find out.

 

 

 

“Okay, this is it for today! Um, I hope I covered all the topics needed for tomorrow’s test.” Daniel stopped writing as Hyunbin stretched while yawning and closed his book.

 

“Dang, what’s your next period?” he asked as he looked at Daniel whose eyes never leaving Seongwoo who is talking with Hong Eunki, explaining about how he can’t give questions for tomorrow’s test.

 

“Free period.” He replies as he packed his things up and Hyunbin nodded and then his eyes followed to what Daniel’s looking.

 

“Why are you staring at Mr. Ong?” Hyunbin asked curiously and Daniel snapped back towards Hyunbin as if he is caught red handed.

 

“I… um, nothing.” He decided to lie but a certain Yoo Chaeyoung turns around and stared right through his eyes.

 

“It is not  _nothing,_ Daniel-shi.” She said, “Even I know you’re staring creepily to our new math teacher. Now, spill.” She said while Jaehwan nodding next to her. All three pairs of eyes on him but Daniel’s eyes still not leaving Seongwoo who looked back as their eyes met. Seongwoo quickly looked down and packed his things up, trying to walk away from this class.

 

“I like him.” he blurted out, leaving all the details he needs to tell to his friends, “And I think he’s hot, that’s it!” he said and quickly stood up.

 

“Heol.” Chaeyoung gasped while Hyunbin and Jaehwan had their jaw drops,

 

“Wh-where are you going? You said you had a free period!” Hyunbin shouted but Daniel couldn’t care less as he quickly jogged to catch up to the certain teacher who just left the classroom.

 

Chaeyoung shakes her head as she looked at Jaehwan who is thinking so seriously, “You know, it is still weird.” Jaehwan commented.

 

“I’ve known Daniel for 3 years and he never acted this way before if he wants to date someone. But, this is weird.” He said and Hyunbin nodded.

 

“I agree. He looked at Mr. Ong as if he is someone who he has been longing for.” Hyunbin added and Jaehwan nodded while Chaeyoung groaned.

 

“Ah, man, this is complicated. I’m not going to be part of this business, but let me know if you get more infos. I love tea.” Chaeyoung said, quickly packing up and leaving for her next class.

 

“Kwon Hyunbin, chemistry is next.” She sighed and shakes her head and leaves the room first and Jaehwan smirked at him as Hyunbin slapped Jaehwan’s back and quickly followed Chaeyoung after adding, “Don’t smile like that!” to Jaehwan who continued to smile like  _that._

 

 

**

 

“Okay, this is it for today! Um, I hope I covered all the topics needed for tomorrow’s test.” Seongwoo said and the class groaned. He chuckled a bit.

 

“Hey, don’t worry, it won’t be so hard. You all can do it, trust me.” He said with a smile.

 

“Can’t you give as the test questions, teacher?” Seongwoo squints his eyes to look at the student, if he’s not mistaken, named Hong Eunki. Seongwoo smiled and shakes his head.

 

“I cannot do this, student. That’d be unfair to other students.” Seongwoo replied, “So, this is it for today. Class dismissed.” He said and the class erupted into a noise as some students started to go out for their next class. Seongwoo quickly packed his things up together and looked up only to meet Kang Daniel’s eyes which are staring right through his soul.

 

Seongwoo felt himself shudder, he doesn’t know why Daniel kept looking as if he needs something from him. It is  _creepy_.

 

Seongwoo quickly tidied up the desk and walked out of the room and walked quickly straight towards the teacher’s lounge. He sighed when he felt someone not following him. However, Seongwoo felt someone tugged his wrist and turned him around and he is now facing Daniel.

 

“Seongwoo hyung.” the student beamed at him with a smile, Seongwoo turned around to look people. He is afraid if someone sees them and misunderstood the whole situation.

 

“Don’t worry, there aren’t any students around here.” Daniel chuckled and Seongwoo sighed and looked up to the student.

 

“I told you to call me teacher. And why do you keep doing this, Kang Daniel-shi?” he asked, trying to look as stern as he could to scare the student. But, that doesn’t really scare Daniel as the student started laughing.

 

“Still cute.” He muttered to himself but since they are alone at the staircase, Seongwoo could hear what Daniel said.

 

“What did you sa –”

 

“Ah, you really forgot about me.” Daniel sighed out which makes Seongwoo more confused because he is  _very_ sure, he had never met someone named Kang Daniel in his life. “You promised to marry me when I grow up but you forgot about me.” Daniel said and suddenly pouting which is very cute but, Seongwoo shouldn’t be thinking of his student like this.

 

“Ma-marry you?” he asked, his eyes wide.  _Since when?_ Daniel chuckled as he looked at his hyung looking so confuse. “Yes, marry me. You promised.” He said as his hand slowly reached up to Seongwoo’s cheeks and softly stroking his moles.

 

“Ah, these three moles still the same.” He said with a voice which everyone melts for. Seongwoo is too stunned to move. There are so many things going on in his head.

 

“Hyung,” he calls out, “By now, you should remember me.” Daniel said, his face so close to Seongwoo’s. “My pretty Seongwoo hyung.” he breaths and Seongwoo finally realized they are in school as his two hands reached to put on his shoulder and stopped the student.

 

“Stop.” He said, obviously, his face is so red from flushing. His heart is beating so fast. He hasn’t been into this close contact with someone since his last relationship which is 3 years ago.

 

“Angg, you still don’t remember me.” Daniel suddenly said, pouting. And he looks like a cute puppy, a Samoyed to be exact which is polar opposite to the character he seen just now.

 

“Hyung, it is me.” He said softly and for that last time that day, Seongwoo stared right into Daniel’s eyes. Those familiar eyes. The mole near his eyes.

 

_Kang Daniel_. Kang.

 

_He is a transfer student from Canada._ Canada.

 

_“Will you marry me when I grow older?”_ You promised to marry me when I grow up.

 

And  _Jisung hyung._ Seongwoo remembered he saw Jisung hyung yesterday.

 

These are all the signs. Things started to make sense to Seongwoo as he gasped and looked at the younger boy who is his student. It is  _him_. It is all him, his little friend who went to Canada and stopped coming back. His little Kang –

 

“Euigeonie?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, my dearest readers.  
> First of all, I'd like to apologize for the super late update, I've finished writing this chapter for two weeks already but I don't really feel like publishing because honestly, I'm not satisfied with my writing and I even think of deleting the whole story. I think the character development is still lacking and I think I lack in portraying the actions and everything. But then, I decided to give it a try again. I sincerely hope you all enjoy this chapter, if my motivation is back, I'm definitely update it once again.  
> Thank you so much for reading and wait patiently for my update. <3

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS!! :))  
> Thank you so much for reading, omg, yall are the best. You can write comments here or come talk to me on twitter @ong4myniel , I'm a friendly person. Please kindly make any kind of reviews because idk if my writing makes sense or not. I'm a rookie writer so x')


End file.
